A Human Named Hazuki Hiro
by Shihara-San Fukurou-Kun
Summary: Levi has died and was reincarnated into the world of Tokyo Ghoul. A girl from our world is reborn into the world of Tokyo Ghoul with the face and in the future the body of Manga!Hange Zoe! Semi-Self-Insert OC. It will take place before TG and during TG:Re.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or Tokyo Ghoul. Or even the three little pigs.

SnK spoilers up to chapter 73.

* * *

Levi

...

An ominous black backdrop. An endless white fog. Like the ground was black and the sky was white. In the middle of it all was a little, lost Levi.

A disembodied voice called out to him. "How did it feel?"

"What you felt.." Hands reach out of the darkness from behind and engulfed his sight, "Will you tell me..?"

The voice questioned Levi in a saccharine voice, "What did you think when you found out..." Chipped and bloody fingernails grabbed the sides of his face from behind, and pulled in a teasing manner.

Titans could be seen in the distance. Elusive figures in the fog. They faded in and out, without purpose.

Arms reaching. Mouths slack. Eyes glassy, but.. You saw. You knew. But it never did stop you before. Thoughts that were once brushed to the side. Those eyes were always a little too..

 **Human.**

"Ne, did you feel anything?" Cold, clammy -decidedly feminine- hands covered Levi's eyes. But from between the fingers a silver of his sight was left.

Out of Levi's line of sight the titans began to change. Into the humans that they once were. Normal sized and without a sign of the exaggerated features they once adorned gone. Once husbands and wives. Brothers and sisters. _P_ _arents and children_.

On their faces was something indiscernible, as if designed with Levi in mind. The emotions that _only humans_ could wield.

That were - Once, as Titans, nothing more than mere imitations. But now? Nothing could hide the emotions that were now so blatantly etched into their faces. The pure and unadulterated -

"You didn't, did you?" That voice said innocently.

Despite how they looked titans were never _human._ _They were the monsters._ He- he was humanity's blade. A double-edged tool. A synonym of hope. Humanity's Strongest Soldier.

Nothing but monsters.. Ones that took away humanity's peace. Its safety, its freedom.

"When you found out that the titans you slaughtered were actually human?" It was said in a voice that made Levi want to kick a puppy. Or Eren.

The shadows lifted and the vague human shapes became even clearer to reveal _them_... his old Team. The team that he _believed_ in and trusted. The Special Operations Squad was a new concept but...

They weren't. They weren't fresh recruits. They were seasoned veterans. Soldiers that could hold their own along side Levi himself. That was why he hand picked them. And why they were dead.

They were a team. Fellow soldiers that Levi trusted in and relied on. His sole responsibility in the Survey Corps was the eradication of Titans. To protect Mankind from itself? That was the Military Police's job. Not his.

An individual was responsible for their own life. When he's not there... _it can only be them._

Slowly, slowly the fog cleared, coming into sharp focus. Into some of the many silhouettes that haunted the many, many dreams of Humanity's Strongest Soldier.

 _A caring Son._

 _A loving Husband._

 _A Big Brother._

 _Someone's beloved Child._

 _Always, always._ It was always someone's child that haunted him. Everyone was someone's child, someone's lover, someone's sibling. Everyone had someone that missed them.

 _People_ who had long lives ahead of them. That _could have_ had bright futures. People who _should have_ died _after Levi_.

No one deserves to die in the way that they did. _Especially not in that way._

Even if it was _the choices of everyone_ that lead to their deaths...where it was the fault of none...

"You felt nothing at all," a familiar voice whispered, twisted but not unrecognizable. A breath that should have been warm and alive slithered its way into Levi's ear, cold and dry. And wrong. So, so _wrong_.

 _What was so wrong?_ -The choices he made. The people who've had to die. Not a moment where he didn't regret.-

He made a choice, one where Levi had _believed_ would end with the least regrets. The reason why all of these causalities, the loss of all of these _lives_ was _worth it_... To save humanity from the cruel world that it lived in.

 _I **believe** that their deaths, their choices were done not in vain. That their choices were a benefit to mankind. I will make sure -_

"Absolutely nothing at all," Levi would have tensed if he could. But he just stood there. Cold and stoic. Strong. As slender arms wrapped around his neck in the imitation of a lover's embrace. The dead weight of a tired body pressed into Levi from behind, a head rested on one of his slim shoulders.

Levi didn't allow himself the luxury of turning his head, instead choose to look through his peripheral vision. And stared right into the -Dead Dead Dead- eyes of Petra Ral.

Levi's glare deepened. His breath didn't quicken or hitch. Just like when the full force of an entire squad's death slammed into him. Levi looked forward.

"You're one cold bastard. Right, Heichou?" He was motionless. _Dispassionate_. Not filled with regret. Never, never regret. Never a moment of weakness. Weakness like that could only lead to his own death. Shadows came out of nowhere to fall over his eyes.

"Just like when you found us. You felt _nothing,_ " again that voice, but this time something was different. As if a summer breeze grazed his cheek, a breath. It was _warm_. Like..

He closed his eyes.

He blinked. And it was like they were never dead at all. They were right in front of him. Healthy, happy, _alive._ Oluo and Petra were once again bickering. Eld and Gunther were talking about inane things.

A moment of vulnerability overcame Levi. But it lasted _only for a moment_. Levi didn't even have a change in facial expressions. Then once again he was dandy as fuck.

Levi didn't start. He didn't wake up screaming and thrashing. He blinked and for a moment it was like he was never asleep in the first place. If in the past he didn't sleep well... well, now.. he wished that it was simple insomnia.

Upon waking up he found himself in the same position that he was in earlier, prompt up in an alley. At an angle where anyone simply walking by wouldn't be able to see, not that would stop some... A rat ran nearby his foot. How disgusting.

Which reminded him he really needed to find a place to stay.

Really, it had been nothing more than a dream.

Just a dream. A dream that left a bad taste in your mouth.

 **You're one cold, cold bastard.**

A dream that kept on fucking reoccurring ever since he had woken up in this world. Since that dubious "god" had told him that he was dead...Dead and gone, and ground into the dust. And had been given a second chance at life. In a whole new shiny, different world. Titans? Hah! In this world there was no such thing as a titan.

As if he was unsettled. That the reason for dedicating years of his life to a cause, that no longer existed. The fact that he watched dozens of comrades die and knew of many more from association all die for something that no longer existed.

So many fellow soldiers dead. For what? A future where humanity wasn't always on the brink of extinction? Where it wasn't always falling to its knees or constantly looking over its own ass?

This reason used, it used to be enough to justify the death of a few, so that the _whole of humanity_ wasn't at stake. It took the meaning of the dead having no regrets to a whole new level. Levi couldn't regret because of all of the people he knew _no longer existed_.

Oh, and he was supposed to be dead too. But he wasn't. Can't forget that added bonus.

He couldn't recall the moments before his death. What situation he left them all in. The last that he could recall was standing on Wall Maria, hoods up, overlooking Shiganshina with Shitty-Glasses.

He wouldn't have believed the words of that shitty 'god' if he hadn't waken up in some alley. Which was filthy. He was filthy.

And, yes, he had woken up in his body...the one he had as a child. Had briefly contemplated how old he was supposed to be. But decided that it did not matter if he was shitting-six or crappy' nineteen or happy-go-lucky-fucking thirty-four.

Shit's all the same, especially when he took the time to look through the memories of the 'Levi' of this world.

 _Another underground city, huh?_ were some of his first thoughts when he had dully realized where he was, accompanied with a few other four lettered words.

Levi remembers feeling that it was somehow nostalgic waking up like that again. An he mean it too. It was some dank and seedy recess... that was dirty and filthy. But it was also disgustingly nostalgic. Levi was even wearing the same outfit of his childhood. A flimsy shirt that was cheap and that familiar, lightly dyed jacket with dark pants. Levi had even found a knife that was eerily reminiscent of the one Kenny had given him. Levi even had the same hair cut. The only thing different was the bag he had on his back, full of stale bread, shit and surprisingly enough a bunch of official looking papers.

Again he wouldn't have believed it if that fucking fraud of a god hadn't de-aged his body. One with new, _foreign_ memories. This body had a life that wasn't entirely unfamiliar. A mother that died in a way that was again nostalgic.

But a life of growing up in the shadows, avoiding other people. Stealing to survive. Basically a street rat.

It had made Levi wonder...

Without Kenny would he have turned out like this? Never learning how to get along with others, to greet other's properly, or how to carry oneself. Even handling a knife...Or would he had starved in that room and died along side his mother?

The kid's knife skills had been finger-losing worthy at best and shitty at its worst. This kid.. never did learn how to use violence as a tool for his own benefit either. A life without Kenny.. It seemed like if Levi wasn't here in control of this body, this boy wouldn't have lasted long. Never mind grow up to be a(n) -in-famous thug like he did before Erwin found him. The only consolation was that this body was still his body.

This life was all fabricated by that god, and so was the existence of this boy. At least Levi technically did not steal away a boy's life and didn't have to feel guilty about it. Levi would even retain the famous 'Ackerman' awakened blood limit too.

After awhile and some practice in this modified body Levi had found out that this body was as dexterous as usual. Even if the body was his, he still had some misgivings about muscle memory. Levi was born here after all even if he wasn't present for most of his life here.

He hadn't been a kid for over half of his life. Still soon enough Levi was handling his knife like he did as a young adult in the (original) underground city. It was almost like having his adult body except that it was a little shorter...His abnormal strength and agility being triggered by his mere presence.

That first day was a deluge of foreign, disorienting memories. A familiar underground city that also wasn't.

Levi had almost wanted to lash out. Embrace the violence that served so well for more than half of his previous life. It was familiar. Comforting even. Violence was once again beckoning to Levi. To be in control.

And control was something he had in abundance. Levi had cultivated his self-control in the years after Kenny had walked out on him and plain violence wasn't cutting it anymore. At the times when violence wasn't enough, self-control was simply better at striking fear into the hearts of enemies. Levi also learned that a calm motherf*cker was a lot scarier than one that tried a little too hard.

Levi hated feeling ignorant and _almost_ helpless. Without a greater knowledge of the world, without a solid sense of his position in it.. How will Levi use the people's weakness against them if he didn't know what the fuck it was?

Information was needed. And the best way to get it was to stake out the area, overhear gossip, and _be polite_ when asking questions. It also helped that Levi had memories of his life here.

Despite all of other Levi's efforts, he couldn't just stay somewhere secluded and not steal, if he wanted to live. Other Levi's experiences had included one tiny bit of information that Levi would have disregarded as actual gossip.

Levi thanked his lucky ass that he had been living in one of the human districts of Ward 24. One memory was all Levi needed to have in this world to know that there was an existence worst than mindless titans. Something that rivaled titan shifters among us. They were human in shape and unfortunately human-esque in their sanity and direction.

Good thing that luck was on Levi's side no matter the world since other Levi had on occasion stumbled on people participating in cannibalism.

They were Ghouls. And this- this was their city.

...

Flashback - The day before Levi's Nightmare

Levi had his zippered hoodie pulled up over his eyes. One, in a crowd of many, who had somewhere to be and not enough time to be there. Levi could sense a pair of eyes on him. A skill he cultivated over years of living in the city beneath the capital in his first childhood. A skill that cropped up in response to years of having to watch his back in a dirty, filthy underground city in either lives.

Now the only thing Levi needed to know was whether it was a human or a ghoul hunting him. Ever since waking up here and finding out that ghouls existed Levi had been lying low, the same could be said of his counterpart. So it must be a ghoul out looking for an easy meal not that he would find one.

Levi was even a little excited to fight a ghoul. To see what was stronger: a Titan or a ghoul?

Levi walked a bit into the alley, and quickly turned around to an alley... Filthy as shit, yes, but it was also empty.

(It seemed that Levi had lost some of his Thug Life Edge. After all in his past life it was the Military Police's job to clean the streets, not his.)

Could his gut instinct have been wrong? Possibly. But unlikely.

Levi hadn't spent a considerable slice of his life on 3-D gear for nothing, most of which being observant enough to not be side tracked by Titans playing hide and go eat. So he looked up.

And there was a figure, several meters up, spread eagle and very much looking like a titan climbing trees. Seeing as Levi had spotted the ghoul before he sprung his trap, the ghoul landed a few meters in front of Levi, gracefully.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A meal using his head? Surprise, surprise," The man- no, the pig in the trench coat said, as he fixed his hat and preceded to pose dramatically.

Levi disgusted at the disturbingly nostalgic display went into his beat-down mode right off the bat. Pulling off moves that were reminiscent to the time he had with Eren, a pole, handcuffs and an audience.

Getting down low, Levi did a drop kick, nailing the ghoul right in the middle of his stomach. Levi was more than a little happy that there was a little blood mixed in with the spit that came up. The ghoul doubled over. Levi wanted to revile in the ghouls pain a bit more but Levi did not want to wait around for the ghoul to actually use his head and take out his Kagune.

Catching the ghoul off guard once again, Levi kneed him in the mouth courtesy to the fact that the man's head was suddenly closer to ground level. Closely followed up by a nice a bloody, gravity defying, extra-long nose stomping. It defied gravity in the sense that Levi also used the man's face as a platform to perform a mid-air black flip, all to land on his feet a few yards away.

Levi came out of it, with his knife at the ready. Held in his right hand with the blade facing out.

Unluckily for Levi the Ghoul opened up his shady trench-coat and flashed his- Kagune at Levi.

Levi had a face that said he could have shitted bricks. (But then again Levi normally did look like a drug depraved addict most of the time. So one could argue that his facial expression did not change one bit.)

Levi advanced forward so fast that one would seriously doubted if it was humanly possible. So fast and so hard that the cement under Levi's feet cracked. Not a lot. Not enough to create a crater pr anything but it still left a small imprint of Levi's foot. It proved though that the Ackerman Family Legacy was very much real in this world.

In the blink of an eye Levi was inside the much older Ghoul's guard, surprising the Ghoul. Hell, even Levi was a little surprised. He thought that it would be harder than this to fight off a ghoul.

Levi performed a underhand, vertical slash. Too bad he missed the memo about ghouls and knives. His blade promptly snapped.

The look on Levi's face looked like he needed to take a shit but couldn't. The ghoul grinned and readied his Kagune for another attack.

But then at that moment, something happened that was both Levi's saving grace and his down fall all rolled into one.

Four words was all it took to throw shit in Levi's face and shove him deeper into a mid-life crisis.

"Papa? Where are you?"

 _What's a child doing here?_

But Levi did not have the luxury to wonder long especially not in a fight with an unknown, his focus on the ghoul in front of him unwavering. Every intention to protect the child behind him - this soft spot for children will one day be his down fall.

Levi hadn't let down his guard, but still the ghoul vaulted meters right over his head so fast. _Way faster than before_.

Levi only had time to follow the ghoul's line of direction and think a belated, _Shit! The kid_ , before the ghoul would reach the child.

But instead of grabbing the kid and running or any of the other, more gruesome scenarios that ran through Levi's head did not happen. The ghoul did something absolutely unexpected instead, he jumped right in front of the kid and... landed defensively.

As if Levi was the one that would possibly harm the child. As if the ghoul wasn't just a second ago fighting Levi, who for all faults and purposes looked like a kid himself. Albeit older than the child who had just showed up.

The very young child who looked a mixture of reassured by the presence of the _ghoul_ but confounded at _Levi's_ presence. The child... that was clinging to the lapels of the _man_ in front of him. Looking at Levi as if he was the bad, bad man.

End Flashback

Levi had just let the Ghoul go, allowing him to take the child with him. Just like that.

Why the ghoul didn't take that moment of distraction, as minuscule as it was, of the child sudden appearance to attack Levi? Because- because that ghoul had other concerns than an empty stomach on his mind.

Levi - he had seen that look on the ghoul's face before. Panic and a multitude of conflicting emotions. But the look that Levi saw then was one he had seen only before on deranged drug addicts and _desperate parents_ that would do _anything_.

So Levi had just let that Ghoul go, allowing him to take the child - his child - with him.

Sitting there after waking up from that fight, Levi's thoughts wandered to the fight. To the ghouls raged face, the bleeding bandages hidden under the coat. To the haunted look in the father's eyes.

Levi wasn't going to forget the eyes of the child ghoul peeking out from behind his father's jacket anytime soon...

It forced Levi to think back to the conversation he had with Shitty-Glasses about the possibility that titans were actually humans all along.

 _"I'm saying - that there's no guarantee that they were."_

Life just liked to fuck with him didn't it? No matter where he is...

* * *

Time skip

OC Hazuki Hiro

I reincarnated but I didn't know that. At least I didn't remember that fact, at least not at first.

It took the realization that I was in the world of Tokyo Ghoul and that I was currently living in the 24th ward of Tokyo to set off alarm bells in my head. The deep, dank and freaking dangerous ward of Tokyo where the Ghoul to human ratio was so staggering that cannibalism (of ghouls) was the norm.

I was a human in a world full of freakin' man-eating monsters. The only thing that could possibly be worst would be waking up in the Survey Corps of Shingeki no Kyojin right in the middle of battling a titan.

Why in the world are there even humans in the 24th ward in the first place?

These thoughts were all running through my mind after the word "Ghoul" was spoken. It had triggered me and myself to 'awaken'.

And why was I _being lectured_ about ghouls in the first place? I had gone outside the safe confines of our one room apartment _because I was curious_ of the outside world. It wasn't like I ceased to exist per se. It was more like somewhere between becoming a newborn again and the age of one, the memories of my past life went _dormant_.

It might have been the short, short attention span of a baby. But it was more like a dream. A sweet, sweet and enticing dream that you never wanted to wake up from. I remember belatedly freaking out as a new born in the first few days... Which lead me to crying and generally acting like a baby..

Even through all the wrongness of it all, that I felt in the back of my head. Of how _big_ everything was. Of how big everything actually _should be_. The ways and things that the human psyche could repress the mind.**

Of the fact that I should have already experienced all of these firsts. The curl of my fingers, the first steps, the first words...

It was like a warm fog, like the safety of the womb had followed out into the world. But dimly, even through the fog of seeming _but sincere_ innocence that I still retained a smidgeon of awareness. It was one of the reasons why I didn't voice the fact that I already knew how to read and write and do numbers. Yet everything I did was still in fact new to me.

No. _I was experiencing everything anew_. I was no longer the me that I remembered in my past life. I was losing who I was...But at the same time my past experiences was influencing everything I did. I wonder.. is this what they would called regression? Maybe some twisted form of it...

English wasn't my first language anymore. Japanese was. Despite all of my 19 years worth of extra experience I was..I was attached to my new life. These past 6 years of being _Hazuki Hiro_ doesn't feel like some fuzzy dream I half-remember. My past life did.

These past 6 years... I've been living them to the fullest.. as much as a newborn/toddler/kid could at least.

I - I've been living this life new life in the **present** and I liked it. I'm _attached_ to it. A loving dad, something I didn't have in my past life was something.. new. And enjoyable. Like the latent wish every adult holds in their heart: _I want to be a kid again._ Or ironically enough the innate wish for a parent's approval.

That ignorant bliss... The carefree life was enjoyable and enviable, I found.

It wasn't that I wasn't there when 'Hiro' was in the driver's seat. It was more like Hiro and I were one and the same. It just _didn't matter_ as much at the time. That nagging feeling in the back of your head telling you that you should take a more... proactive part in life was just that, a nagging voice in the back of your mind.

Everything was just fine. I was safe. I was secure. _I was loved_. I _mattered_. As much as _6 year old_ kid could at least.

"Hiro, Hiro! Are you even paying attention, Hiro?" I look up at the sound of my father's voice.

And took in the face of... Hange Zoe from Shingeki no Kyojin. My mouth would have been hanging open if it weren't for the pure shock I was in. I was so shocked in fact that I didn't even have to repress my inner fangirl.

I was in the world of Tokyo Ghoul and an anime/manga character look alike(?) was someone I knew? I briefly contemplated if I was somehow in some bizarre crossover between the two. I doubted it. But I really hoped not. In all fandoms that I was into these two were not ones that I wanted to be in. Sure the characters were all great and had amazing depth. But there was just too much death and overall gore I don't think I could handle it.

Save all of my favorite characters in SnK? Please I probably wouldn't be able to save myself.

Furthermore, in his explanation dad was talking about Ghoul this and Ghoul that. He couldn't have left out that our world was also surrounded by three walls right? Or that it was inhabitated by ginormous titans? Plus even if we were in the 24th ward, we were technically still in Tokyo. Not a Wall called Maria or Sina or the simple name of Underground city. It was the 24th ward of Tokyo that didn't even exist in my last world. And definitely didn't exist in SnK.

But dad, how could dad be Hange Zoe? How could I not have realized this before? I tried looking through my memories and... for some odd reason all of them are with his shaggy hair falling over his face. Right now it was tied up in a ridiculous frontal ponytail/ fountain thing. That was new. But.. How? How was that even possible? Anime/Manga physics? In every scene -ahem- memory like this? How could he even see!?

But as I looked closer there were some minor differences. His hair wasn't the dark brown I was used to. It was a reddish brown color in a hairstyle that somehow covered his eyes while still allowing him to see. He looked a lot like the manga canon of Hange actually. Maybe a little taller and wider at the shoulders? So was I the Zoe of this world? I wonder which one. The manga version? It would be so weird to suddenly look like a character that you've fangirled over.

Sure Hange Zoe in the manga looked slender and _slightly_ effeminate with the mid-drift coat and full gear on but when he/she was just wearing that long sleeved shirt.. Hange just looked so cool and sexy and manly. Mmmm, that table kicking scene...

And here is my current predicament. I really don't want to know whats below the belt. For various reason. One I don't want to know whether Zoe was female or male. I was a fan of the manga canon of Zoe. Who cares if Hange's name was Zoe?

In the anime why did they change her so much? Even if they did make her female. Why did they have to make her so stream line femine. They made her face smaller and shorter and made her jawline softer. And even gaver her hips and a visible bust. Why couldn't she be flat? That was sort of Zoe's original appeal.

The second reason: Its one thing to think someone is attractive its another thing to _become_ them. Especially if it turns out that Zoe was in fact a guy. So I'm going to cross my fingers on this one. That I'm going to grow up to be sexy and manly. -_- That sounds so weird.. I can't have both. Can I?

On another note.. Hiro is a unisex name right? Right?

I was going to continue on rambling mentally but then a hand landed on my head from somewhere. A really heavy hand that left me no choice but to glare at the ground. Huh? I guess I've spacing out. For a while?

Sounding exasperated, "Hey, kid, just go to bed already. We'll talk more about it tomorrow." That's the thing too. He had come home from work as if he didn't know that I had gone out that day. We had eaten dinner and then bam he went into his heart to heart out of nowhere. About how dangerous it was for humans in the 24th ward.

How did he find out anyway? Oh, yea, there's the next door neighbor who sometimes comes over to check on me when dad's at work. She usually doesn't stay very long but she must have popped in at one of the times that I wasn't in. I hadn't even gone far. Just to the side of the building.. In a dark and secluded allely... Yeah that wasn't the brightest. That makes me curious actually. Is there cell signal down here underground? How are the phone plans? Pre-paid phones maybe?

Just as my hand was on the knob of the cabinet where we kept the futons there was a knock at the door. Dad seemed to almost tense and made a show of relaxing in front of me. He got to the door and looked out the peephole and (truly relaxed) opened the door.

"Kureha (the woman next door) what are you doing here so late? We were about to go to bed." Dad's tone of voice was casual, almost playful. But the way Kureha barged in, it was anything but.

"You need to pack. There's a rampaging ghoul about." And she looked all ready to go too. With a packed bag and everything. That was all that was needed to set my usually laid back father into a flurry of motions.

Another knock at the door was all it took to .

From the other side of the door came a chilling calm voice, **"Little pigs, little pigs. Let me in. Let me in... Or I'll huff and puff and break down this damn door!"**

Without a word he produced a knapsack (the one that was always ready) from seemingly thin air. He shoved me in the cabinet with the futons. And whispered to me, "Don't come out until we tell you to, okay?"

I just sat there and waited. Nestled in that pile of futons saturated in comforting and familiar scents.

Feeling like the child that I truly was.

They never did tell me to come out.

* * *

A/N:**Hiro is referencing the fact that Reiner repressed his memories of being a warrior instead of a soldier.

Please review! Should I continue? Also, any ideas?

Please tell if Levi's thoughts are a little too jumbled to sort through.

The father ghoul is injured when he went out to hunt that day. To feed his child and so he could heal faster. His kid was worried about him so the kid followed and actually succeed because the ghoul was injured. The father ghoul although he was fighting Levi a child, Levi was still a child that could fight back to an albeit injured ghoul. So father ghoul thought it was a good idea to take his child home before any near by ghouls got any bright ideas.

Who knows what happens to those two after the father's fight with Levi? An injured, bleeding ghoul and a child? Its like jackpot! to any ghoul in the vicinity...After all ghouls are like sharks...

And yes the father ghoul was attacking a child to feed his child, that's why he looks so haunted. An act of desperation so to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the crossover titles and I don't own Dexter.

H.H

...

And I just sit there and watched.

The cabinet has two sliding doors, over which there is a crack. And through this crack I watch, watch it all happen. Stare and stare and stare at what unfolds. My eyes hidden by shadows, I watch.

I sit and sit and watched it all through the crack. I watched it al-

There's something wrong. Something bad was happening. I needed to, I need t-

What did I needed?

Something bad was happening. Bad bad bad BAD baD BAd Bad Bad bad bad bad bad b-

Sshhh. Nothing is going on. Everything is A-O-K. It's gonna be aall-

But there's blood on the floor.

There's blood on the walls.

Blood is everywhere-

Someone is making a mess. I need to clean it all up before papa comes ho-

Be quiet. Be still. And don't come out. Everything will be just fine, just don't come out until we tell you it's okay.

But there's so much blood. So much. So many discarded body pa-

Blood blood blood it bleeds it smells like iron blood, blood stains on the wall blood blood bloody Blood Blood blood-

Haha heheh hihi Its just like that scene in Dexter!

There's something wrong. Somehow he knows. He's getting closer. And closer and closer and close-

AAaaahhh-

The lights went out.

There's blood in my eyes. There's blood in my hair. There's blood on the futons- and papa's going to be upse-

Blood on my face, there's blood in my hair. Whose blood... whose blood is drenched into my skin?

Its on my hands. My hands.. my hands are covered in blood. There's blood on my hands.

...

Its foggy and I'm groggy..

My head it hurt-

and there's something sticky in my hair.

I'm as still as a statue. Hiding in my blankets, my pile of futons and I don't want to leave its relative safety.

And- and someone has turned on all the lights.

Who is it? Whose there..

Someone's here-

I want papa!

Where is he where oh where where where where-

Someone's in the room. Getting closer and closer and closer. And I can't take it. I need to. I need to run away. But I stay still anyway, I don't even blink.

There's a shadow that blocks out the light, and and there's someone standing right in front of the cabinet.

The cabinet doors open to reveal.

A robber?

I stare and stare and stare. And I don't even blink all the while.

\- all I see is white cloth and scary eyes -

But something in the back of my befuddled mind is itching to be let free..

Is that... Levi?

But that can't be right. I'm not actually Hange Zoe and this isn't really the world of Shingeki no Kyojin.

The person -who looks a lot like Levi- in front of me levels something up to my eyes and-

Its a good thing I blink because he sprays me with something from a bottle. Right in my eyes too. My eyes are closed but it still burns, the chemicals sting and irritate the skin around my eyes. I turn my head away.

* * *

Levi

...

Levi has a job as a cleaner. Both in the figurative sense and the literal.

He's a neutral party, one who both ghouls and humans can hire. Local gangs and whatever law and order there is pays for him to clean up rampaging ghouls and the rare human mass murderer.

Levi isn't too invested in this shindig, he's in it only for the money. Living on stolen goods and intimidation gets old fast. And Levi has already had enough of that kind of life style from his last one.

Being a cleaner is just another job, almost like being the King of Thugs or Humanity's Strongest Soldier.

Levi is living pay check to pay check. Not exactly sure of what to do next.

Apathetic to life really, but at least he keeps his identity hidden. Levi has gotten around to wearing a green cloak, hood up. Fights with it on even.

After awhile people even stops wondering if its a kid or a midget under the hood. Though Levi keeps quiet when there are questions about whether he's a human or a ghoul floating about. If some mistakenly thinks of him as a kagune-less ghoul than its fine with him. After all it wouldn't do to raise any unwanted attention from ghouls who have concerns about humans that fight on par with ghouls.

Normally masquerading as a ghoul wouldn't work for humans but Levi apparently smells pretty neutral. Almost odorless even, which Levi briefly wonder if Mike had noticed this back than or to take this a gift from a fraud.

Its was in Levi's job description to clean. So he cleans, cleans up all of the crazy and/or indulgent ghouls and their messes.

Its not that abnormal though to stumble into an apartment building and find it full of corpses casually strewn about. Its also not that rare to find out that the target you've been paid to erase is already dead. It simply means that half of the job is already done without Levi having to do anything.

This time that's the case. Levi finds his target after following his particularly gruesome trail. One that left most of the ghoul's victims dismembered, and the rooms and hallways dripping in blood. Levi could have mistaken the apartment to have a leaky roof if the rain wasn't so obviously red.

The target ghoul had apparently gotten itself offed by one of his victims. So Levi sure that there would not be anyone entering the building anytime soon took off his green cloak and donned the white cloths to keep the dust and germs out of his hair and mouth. Blood smeared all over the foyer was a sure sign to anyone with half a brain to stay away.

The last room Levi had to clean up also had the target ghoul in it, rotting away. Levi was thorough when it came down to the actual cleaning. A part of his job also required of him to make any newly vacated properties to be spic and span and ready for any new residents hoping to move in. He even replaced the broken light just to get his OCD tendencies out of the way (and for a way to get light to clean up the place).

But when he had opened up that cabinet, he found someone huddled up in a bunch of bloody futons. It was a kid maybe around his physical age, probably the child of the corpses he found earlier.

The kid didn't so much as blink so Levi couldn't really be blamed for what he did next. Which was spray some windex on the kid with all the intentions to clean away the blood. The child was so unresponsive that Levi had thought the kid was a corpse...

So instead of further cleaning the kid with cleaning supplies, he grabbed the kid by scruff of the shirt and dragged him into the bathroom still non-responsive. Them commenced to fill the tub with hot water and soap, and unceremoniously dumped the kid in it.

Earlier there was blood marring most of the child's face, including bloodied hair so Levi did not come to his realization until after he had preceded to wash the child's hair. It was such a familiar sight that Levi had paused with his hand in mid-air. And it was that moment the kid chose to snap out of it, turn around and look Levi right in the eyes. A curious look in the child's eyes as if asking what was the matter.

Levi for the moment was overwhelmed. He was grasping at straws. No he was grasping at the straws of his memories and nostalgia; and that must of been why he brought the little Shitty-Glasses look alike home.

After the hot bath the kid had fallen asleep. So Levi had wrapped the kid up in a blanket, shoved him in a bag full of limbs and exited the building through the front door. Where he met his client, was paid in cash (after all corpses couldn't pay for everything even here), and left with his bag of ghoul food. He even left a hand sticking out of it for good measure.

He left but not before his client had carelessly said an off handed comment.

"Too bad you can't use your Kagune. Imagine the places you could have gone with it." the client was one of those slimy guys with his eyes perpetually closed.

"A problem?"

"Ah, no, no. None. Just voicing my thoughts out loud," the guy smiled apologetically.

Levi turned and left, dragging the body bag behind him.

* * *

Any thoughts? Since I'm seriously losing motivation...


End file.
